Lumiose City restaurants
The restaurants of Lumiose City each allow the player to purchase dinner and will serve them various dishes to eat, with a side of Pokémon battles. Each course of the meal requires a specific amount of time to settle to be perfectly ready to be eaten, so the employee that brought out the food will challenge the player to a Pokémon battle to pass that time. The employee will tell the player exactly how many turns the battle should take to give the dish the perfect taste. The courses and their battles all occur in a row, with the player given no opportunity to switch the positions of Pokémon or use items in between, but the player's entire party will automatically be healed between each battle. The Trainers will often use turn-wasting strategies involving moves like and , flinch-inducing, as well as evasion-increasing Abilities like , complicating the player's attempts to meet the turn requirement. After battling through each course of the meal, the player will receive some number of an item as a reward. What item depends on which restaurant they are in (though all offer some type of valuable item), and how many depends on the number of the player's Pokémon that fainted during the meal and if the battles were won in the proper number of turns. For each faint or turn difference, the player will receive one less of the reward item than a perfect meal would have earned. If the player finishes a meal type (Double, Triple, or Rotation) perfectly at a given restaurant, a ★ appears next to that meal in the restaurant, and the player will be able to give a tip of 10,000. When all meals are completed perfectly, the owner of the restaurant will start to greet the player like a frequent customer. In addition, as the player's style goes up, the restaurants will begin to offer a 10% discount. Restaurant Le Nah Located on , Restaurant Le Nah (Japanese: レストラン・ド・フツー Restaurant de Okay) is the cheapest restaurant to get into, but only offers Double Battles. It is the first restaurant the player is able to access. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSChef.png |size=150px |prize= 640 |class=Chef |name=Roger |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSChef.png |size=150px |prize= 640 |class=Chef |name=Roger |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSChef.png |size=150px |prize= 640 |class=Chef |name=Roger |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=2}} | | Restaurant Le Yeah Restaurant Le Yeah (Japanese: リストランテ・ニ・リュー Ristorante Second-Rate) is located on and is the only restaurant that does not have a Double Battle meal. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWaitress.png |size=150px |prize= 1,984 |class=Waitress |name=Talia |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGarçon.png |size=150px |prize= 1,984 |class=Garçon |name=Georges |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOwner.png |size=150px |prize= 4,960 |class=Owner |name=Yannick |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSChef.png |size=150px |prize= 1,984 |class=Chef |name=Albern |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | Restaurant Le Wow Located on Hibernal Avenue, the player can only enter Restaurant Le Wow (Japanese: レストラン・ド・キワミ Restaurant de Perfection) after having become the . For Double Battle meals, the Trainers do not use the first of their Pokémon listed below. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOwner.png |size=150px |prize= 10,080 |class=Owner |name=Christophe |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOwner.png |size=150px |prize= 10,080 |class=Owner |name=Christophe |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGarçon.png |size=150px |prize= 4,032 |class=Garçon |name=Morris |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGarçon.png |size=150px |prize= 4,032 |class=Garçon |name=Morris |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWaitress.png |size=150px |prize= 4,032 |class=Waitress |name=Paula |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | Sushi High Roller Located near Rouge Plaza, Sushi High Roller (Japanese: レストラン　ローリングドリーマー Restaurant Rolling Dreamer) is the most expensive of the four restaurants to enter and the hardest to gain access to, requiring that the player has become the and raised his or her style in the city. For Double Battle meals, the Trainers do not use the first of their Pokémon listed below. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFurisode Girl 4.png |size=150px |prize= 4,680 |class=Furisode Girl |name=Gwyneth |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFurisode Girl 3.png |size=150px |prize= 4,680 |class=Furisode Girl |name=Cliantha |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFurisode Girl 2.png |size=150px |prize= 4,680 |class=Furisode Girl |name=Thalassa |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFurisode Girl 1.png |size=150px |prize= 4,680 |class=Furisode Girl |name=Nerissa |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOwner.png |size=150px |prize= 10,400 |class=Owner |name=Kazu |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | Trivia * The only way to make a profit in Sushi High Roller is to use every method of increasing prize money in the game except : have a Pokémon use , use the Lv. 3 Prize Money O-Power, have a Pokémon holding an Amulet Coin or Luck Incense, and selling at least 16 of the Big Nuggets. * The in Sinnoh features a similar challenge in the 5-Maid Knockout Exact-Turn Attack Challenge. In other languages See also * Mauville Food Court * Battle Buffet Category:X and Y locations Category:Restaurants de:Illumina City Restaurants es:Restaurantes de Ciudad Luminalia ja:ミアレシティのレストラン zh:密阿雷市的餐馆